Sweet Love
by youi-chan
Summary: CHAP 2 UP. ChangKyu fanfiction. Changmin (18) yang berusaha berubah untuk tidak menjadi bad boy bertemu dengan Kyuhyun (15), bocah yang penuh misteri dan tidak memiliki keluarga. Dan Changmin berusaha menjadi Hyung yang dewasa untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi apa benar Changmin hanya ingin menjadi sebatas hyung bagi Kyuhyun? I think it's BL story, kritik dan saran diterima.
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET LOVE**

**Pair: ChangKyu**

BUAGH!

Suara pukulan itu nyaring memenuhi gudang gelap tersebut. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang mengintip masuk di ruangan itu. Udaranya sesak penuh dengan debu yang berterbangan. Pria dengan tongkat baseball itu tersenyum meremehkan. Sedangkan lelaki yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam menatap seorang pria yang meringkuk kesakitan didepannya.

"Cih, jadi hanya ini kekuatanmu SAMPAH!" pria bertongkat baseball itu meludah tepat kearah pria itu. Kakinya ia hentakkan tak sabar.

Hah… hah…

Deru napas pria itu mulai terdengar kepayahan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia terbatuk, meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kau.. hah… hah… jangan pernah… memanggilku… sampah." Suara pria itu pelan walau nyatanya ia sudah bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Eoh? Kau tak suka kupanggil sampah? Bagaimana ya, sampah!" pria itu tersenyum mengejek. Mulai merasa senang akan reaksi pria yang berdiri didepannya.

Tangan pria itu bergetar, perlahan mengepal. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk menahan amarah yang sedaritadi ia tahan.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU SAMPAH! BRENGSEK!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang mendongak. Rahangnya mengeras seolah berusaha menyimpan kemarahannya yang siap meledak.

Alis pria itu mengkerut tak senang mendengar suara pria didepannya tersebut. perlahan ia melangkah maju dengan tongkat baseball yang ia seret di lantai berdebu itu. "Kau!" ucapnya. "Mati kau!" sejalan dengan ucapannya itu ia mengangkat tongkat baseball itu tinggi. Dengan penuh amarah ia ayunkan tongkatnya kelelaki tersebut.

BUAGH

BUAGH

Tubuh pria itu terguncang hingga merosot jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya bersimbah darah mewarnai kulit putihnya.

BUAGH

"Hey Joon-ah! Kau yakin dia Max? Dia tak sekuat rumor yang beredar…" ucap pria itu pada lelaki yang sedari tadi menonton perkelahian mereka. Lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dengan senyum ramah.

"Hemm, kurasa mungkin kau benar."

"Yah! Aish jinjja!" ucap pria itu kesal. Diliriknya pria yang meringkuk itu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal sendiri. Ditendangnya perut pria itu.

Uhuk.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Joon itu mulai berjongkok untuk melihat pria yang bersimbah darah itu. Angin berhembus menerbangkan debu disekitar mereka. Joon menatap pria itu dengan binar polos matanya.

"Hah~ seharusnya kau tidak usah menahan diri." Ucap Joon, ia bangkit berdiri setelah menepuk pipi pria itu.

"Ah sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Tambahnya.

"Yah! Joon!" Ucap temannya kesal saat melihat Joon yang pergi begitu saja.

"Ah…" Joon menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku hampir lupa, hati-hatilah." Ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gudang itu.

"Aissh, anak itu seenaknya saja." Pria itu bergumam kesal. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sampah sepertimu?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau…" leleaki yang tersungkur tadi tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tegak. Menatap marah kearahnya.

"Eoh? Sampah sepertimu masih bisa bangun rupanya?" ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ketubuh pria yang penuh luka itu.

Hingga saat tongkat itu kembali terayun ketubuh pria itu. Tapi kali ini pria itu tak mau menerima penghinaan lagi. Ditahannya tongkat tersebut dengan lengannya. Ia bahkan berusaha mengabaikan rasa ngilu ditulangnya. Dengan tatapan tajam ia menatap pria yang sedaritadi memukulnya.

"Kau… sudah kubilang… jangan pernah memanggilku… SAMPAH."

Ditariknya tongkat baseball itu membuat pria tersebut tertarik kearahnya. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, dipukulnya telak perut pria tersebut dengan lututnya. Pria itu terbatuk. Merasakan sakit hingga ke ulu hatinya.

"Jangan pernah kau bermain-main denganku, dengan Max."

Pria itu melotot terkejut saat tangan kanannya terpelintir kebelakang punggungnya. Saat tubuhnya membentur lantai yang kotor ia mulai menyadari kata-kata Joon tadi. Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari dalam gudang tersebut.

oOo

Seorang pria dengan wajah menawan berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan tangan penuh kantung belanjaan. Sesekali ia berlari kecil untuk menghemat waktunya. Wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Ia melangkah satu-satu manaiki tangga untuk menuju apartemen adiknya. Apartemen itu hanya dua lantai dengan enam kamar, tiga kamar dilantai bawah dan tiga lainnya dilantai dua. Apartemen itu tidak terlihat mewah, sederhana lebih tepatnya dengan lingkungan yang nyaman.

Satu kamar dilantai bawah dihuni oleh pemilik apartemen sedangkan dua sisanya ditempati oleh pasangan suami-istri yang sudah paruh baya. Adiknya tinggal dilantai dua sendirian, dua kamar lainnya belum dihuni oleh penyewa baru.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu tersebut. Ruangan didalamnya gelap tanpa pencahayaan padahal hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Dirabanya dinding samping pintu untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Pik

"Omo Minnie-ah!" pria itu terkejut saat melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya yang tengah meringkuk dilantai. Tubuhnya penuh memar dan darah yang mengering dikepalanya.

"Jae hyung…"

.

.

"Aww hyung! Pelan-pelan!" bukannya mengindahan lontaran protes yang keluar dari mulut adiknya, Kim Jaejoong semakin kasar menekan luka ditubuh Changmin. Ia berdecak melihat betapa parahnya memar-memar biru yang didapat Changmin apalagi melihat luka dikepala adiknya itu.

"HYUNG! APPO!"

"Appo katamu! Apa ini sakit hah!" Jaejoong menjadi kesal mendengar suara Changmin, dengan kasar ia memukul luka memar dipundak adiknya.

"Hyung~" Changmin dengan sigap menangkap lengan hyungnya. Ia jelas tahu hyungnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu tahu itu sakit kenapa tetap berkelahi…" Changmin terdiam dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfer disekitar mereka.

"Hyung mian." Ia berucap pelan penuh kesungguhan. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dilihatnya manik hitam hyungnya. Mata bulat itu menatapnya sendu. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Minnie-ah, bukannya kau berjanji untuk tidak melukai dirimu lagi? Tinggalkanlah nama Max itu." Jaejoong menatapnya penuh harap. Tatapan yang selalu ia tunjukkan untuknya. Sejujurnya Changmin tidak ingin merepotkan lelaki didepannya itu. Ia mengangguk. Entah itu janji yang kesekian kalinya ia berikan pada Jaejoong.

"Sini biar hyung obati lagi."

Changmin mengangsurkan tangannya. Kali ini Jaejoong mengobatinya dengan lembut. Melihat wajah hyungnya yang tampak sedih membuatnya merasa menjadi dongsaeng yang merepotkan. Tiba-tiba ia bergerak memeluk Jaejoong, menumpukan dagunya dibahu pria cantik itu.

"Hyung mian." Usapan lembut tangan Jaejoong di tubuhnya yang topless membuatnya tenang. Ia bisa merasakan olesan dingin alkohol pada punggungnya. Ia tersenyum hingga tanpa sadar tertidur dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Tumpuan berat tubuh Changmin serta deru napasnya yang teratur membuat Jaejoong tau jika Changmin sudah tertidur. Ia sudah selesai mengobati tubuh dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Wajahnya sedih melihat banyak bekas luka ditubuh tegap Changmin. Perlahan ia mengusap surai hitam adiknya. Mulutnya melantunkan melodi yang indah. Bernyanyi memang hobinya dan semua orang mengakui keindahan suaranya.

"Suatu hari, kamu akan menemukan alasan untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu agar melindungi yang paling berharga bagimu. Cepatlah dewasa Minnie." Gumamnya sambil menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Changmin.

oOo

Shim Changmin, remaja berumur 18 tahun itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dikoridor sekolah. Seragamnya berantakan dan tidak terkancing dengan benar. Ia terkenal sebagai salah satu preman sekolah yang ditakuti. Setiap hari ia datang kesekolah hanya untuk berkelahi. Yah, setidaknya sekarang ia berusaha untuk berubah.

Ia dikenal dengan nama Max. Max yang tak pernah terkalahkan.

Walaupun terkenal dengan citra buruknya, Changmin merupakan salah satu siswa terpandai disekolahnya. Hal itulah yang membuat dewan sekolah tak berkutik untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Changmin! Changmin!" mendengar suara khas lumba-lumba itu membuat Changmin sudah dapat menebak siapa yang memanggilnya. Kim Junsu, namja manis yang terkenal dengan tingkah polosnya. Jangan Tanya kenapa ia bisa akrab dengan namja dengan senyum angelic itu, semua siswa juga mempertanyakan hal itu.

Dulu saat mereka masih ditingkat satu, Junsu kerap kali mendapatkan kekerasan dari siswa lain. Ia yang bertubuh lemah dan polos itu menjadi sasaran empuk para murid yang berpredikat bad boy. Dan saat itu Changmin juga sudah mendapatkan gelar tersebut.

Tak sengaja dulu Changmin menolong Junsu dari salah satu sunbae yang paling ia benci. Sejak saat itu Junsu selalu mendeklarasikan jika Changmin adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga.

"Waeyo Junchan?" Tanya Changmin malas.

"Tadi seseorang memberikanku amplop ini. Katanya ini buatmu. Ah, sepertinya itu surat cinta!" ujar Junsu heboh.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengambil surat tersebut. Surat dengan gambar tengkorak pada amplopnya itu tak terlihat seperti surat cinta pada umumnya.

"Cepat buka Min! aku penasaran siapa orang kurang beruntung yang menyukaimu ini." Changmin melotot mendengar lontaran kalimat tersebut. sedang malas berdebat dengan Junsu ia lebih memilih membuka amplopnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Junsu penasaran saat melihat tak ada respon apapun saat Changmin membacanya.

Changmin berdiri dari kursinya. Menjitak kepala Junsu yang sedaritadi membuatnya gemas dengan tingkah polos namja itu.

"Yah Minnie!" protes Junsu saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ini bukan surat cinta pabo!"

"Eh? Terus apa dong?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ini surat tantangan." Jawab Changmin sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia khawatir jika terlalu lama dekat dengan Junsu membuat otaknya menjadi error layaknya namja imut itu.

"Minnie andwae! Jangan berkelahi lagi!" kelekar Junsu sepanjang koridor. Saat berhasil menangkap lengan Changmin, namja manis itu memeluk lengannya erat.

"Andwae Minnie! Andwae! Andwae!" teriaknya cempreng membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa lainnya.

"Yah Junsu! Lepaskan tanganku!" Ucap Changmin kesal bercampur malu melihat aksi Junsu.

"Jangan pergi! Minnie nggak boleh ketemu mereka!"

"Aishh, Junchan! Dengar! Aku sudah berjanji pada Jae hyung untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Jadi tenang saja."

"Tapi kau tetap ketempat mereka kan?" ucap Junsu mulai tenang. Matanya menatap Changming penuh khawatir.

"Tentu saja…" belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya dapat ia rasakan lengannya semakin kencang dipeluk oleh Junsu.

Changmin menarik napasnya dalam. Namja imut ini memang harus dijelaskan dengan lembut agar dia mengerti.

"Aku harus menemui mereka Junsu-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan berkelahi, aku hanya akan mengingatkan mereka untuk tudak menggangguku. Jadi, bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku?" ucap Changmin lembut.

Mata Junsu bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan akan perkataan Changmin tapi pelukannya dilengan Changmin perlahan mengendur.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, tidak akan berkelahi" ucap Changmin meyakinkan. Saat Junsu sudah melepaskan lengannya ia langsung berlari menjauhi Junsu. Ia takut jika ia berlama-lama sahabat dekat yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu berubah pikiran akan keputusannya.

Ia tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat Junsu masih terpaku ragu ditempatnya. Selain Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu merupakan salah satu keluarga berharga yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

oOo

Changmin berjalan tenang menuju tempat yang disebutkan dalam surat tantangan itu. Tempat itu merupakan salah satu gang sepi yang marak menjadi tempat aksi kejahatan. Ia memang sudah maklum delam pemilihan tempat seperti itu.

Saai ia sudah mencapai ujung jalan itu yang dibatasi oleh tembok, ia mengedarka pandangannya mencari si penantang. "Wah, ternyata Max sudah datang." Changmin dapat melihat tiga orang namja dengan tubuh besar berjalan kearahnya.

Sial, aku tersudut. Rutuk Changmin dalam hati saat menyadari dirinya berada antara tembok dan tiga namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan berkelahi!" ucap Changmin lantang.

"Jadi kau meremehkan kami." Tunjuk salah seorang namja tersebut tak terima.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang jangan ganggu aku, karena aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

Saat Changmin berusaha pergi dari tempat itu, salah seorang dari namja itu menahan pendaknya. Saat ia berbalik sebuah pukulan telak tepat mengenai tulang pipinya. Ia nyaris tersungkur jatuh.

"Kalau begitu kami yang akan memaksamu berkelahi!"

Buagh

Satu pukulan diperutnya membuatnya meringis sakit.

Buagh

Buagh

Buagh

Ia berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak terayun kepada ketiga namja itu. Sambil membayangkan eajah hyungnya dan juga Junsu membuatnya terus mengingat janji yang sudah ia ikrarkan. Tapi, tubuhnya tak selamanya bisa bertahan dengan pukulan yang continuitas tersebut.

Buagh

Buagh

Changmin sudah tak kuat lagi menerima pukulan dari tiga orang berandaalan itu. Tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah yang kotor. Matanya bahkan sudah mengabur nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah tendangan mendarat keperutnya. Ia terbatuk kesakitan.

"Dan inilah akhir dari seorang Max Changmin!"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, siap menerima tendangan lainnya dari musuhnya itu.

Puk

"Yah! Siapa itu?" sebuah lemparan batu menghentikan aksi mereka.

Puk

Puk

Semakin lama lemparan batu itu semakin gencar melukai kepala para preman itu. Wajah tiga orang itu merah padam karena amarah. Changmin bersyukur dalam hati, dengan jeda tersebut ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

Ketiga orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya di gang sempit itu, berusaha mencari pengganggu yang mengganggu aksi mereka. Salah seorang dari berandalan itu tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak remaja yang lebih muda dari mereka memandang takut karena sudah tertangkap basah.

"Cih, ternyata hanya seorang bocah."

Bocah tersebut semakin mengkerut ketakutan. Pakaiannya lusuh dengan wajah kotor. Anak lelaki itu perlahan mundur dengan wajah yang menunduk pias. Tangannya melempar tanpa tenaga sisa batu dalam genggamannya.

Saat kaos baju anak itu dicengkeram paksa oleh salah satu berandalan itu, temannya yang lain sudah siap untuk memberikan bogem mentah diperut bocah lelaki itu.

Buagh

Buagh

Tubuh kurus anak itu tergoncang akibat pukulan yang keras. Ia meringkuk ditanah dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kaos bajunya erat. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Tanpa belas kasih berandalan itu terus memukuli tubuh anak lelaki itu hingga pingsan.

"Yah! Lawan kalian bukan dia tapi aku!" teriak Changmin mengejutkan ketiga orang itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Changmin mengayunkan kayu yang ia dapatkan ke kepala salah satu berandalan itu.

Ia mengacungkan kayu yang penuh paku itu saat berandalan yang ia pukul tadi terjerembab ketanah tak sadarkan diri. Dua berandalan lainnya menjadi panic melihat amarah dimata Changmin dan senjata yang tak menguntungkan untuk mereka. Dengan secepat kilat mereka berlari kabur tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang jatuh pingsan.

Changmin terduduk lemas, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri saja sudah membuat tenaganya habis. Dengan menghiraukan rasa sakit ditubuhnya ia berdiri mendekati anak lelaki yang menolongnya itu.

Ia mengelus surai ikal anak tersebut sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasihnya. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh anak itu ke punggungnya.

"Anak bodoh." Ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan pulang dengan menggendong anak lelaki itu dipunggungnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET LOVE**

**Story by: puzZy cat**

**Pair :ChangKyu**

**Ket: '…' menandakan percakapan dalam telepon**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

'Tentu saja kamu harus merawatnya!'

Changmin terdiam, ia hentikan langkahnya yang sedaritadi mondar mandir tak tenang. Ia arahkan pandangannya pada sesosok anak lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri di atas bedcovernya.

'Min dengar! Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih padanya, hyung tidak mau tahu!'

"Tapi hyung aku tidak tahu caranya merawat makhluk hidup." Ujar Changmin dangan nada yang memelas.

'Salahmu sendiri yang tidak pernah mendengar perkataanku!'

Pik

Changmin menggeram frustasi saaat sambungan teleponnya diputuskan secara sepihak oleh hyungnya itu. Dilemparnya asal handphonenya sebelum berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia terdiam, merasa tak enak karena telah melibatkan anak yang menolongnya itu.

Awalnya ia ingin meminta tolong kepada Jaejoong untuk membantunya merawat luka anak yang menolongnya. Bodohnya, ia lupa jika hyungnya tengah berada diluar kota. Bukannya mendapatkan pertolongan ia malah mendapat wejangan lain dari hyungnya yang membuat kupingnya panas selama sejam tadi.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sebaskom air, setidaknya ia bisa memulai dengan mengkompres memar biru diperut anak lelaki itu.

oOo

Anak lelaki itu mengerang saat merasakan perih diperutnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi berat ia buka. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat membuat matanya melotot. Secara tiba-tiba ia bangun terduduk dengan wajah gelisah, membuat lelaki yang ada disampingnya terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya tersebut.

"…" mulutnya terbuka seperti menggumamkan rasa sakit. Ia mencengkeram perutnya saat merasakan keram dan ngilu dipermukaan kulitnya. Matanya memicing sakit akibat pergerakan tiba-tibanya tadi.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara lelaki itu terdengar cuek ketika menanyakan keadaannya. Ia terdiam mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ruangan itu ia yakini sebagai kamar. Berantakan dan penuh sampah makanan ringan. Ia menatap pria itu bingung.

"Kau ada dirumahku. Bagaimana lukamu?"

Ia tetap diam dengan mata yang menyiratkan luka.

"Hey. Aku bertanya padamu."

"…"

Pria didepannya bangkit dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras, merasa tak sabar dengannya yang tetap tak membuka suara. Hingga pria itu menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali dan kembali duduk didekatnya, anak lelaki itu baru kembali berani menatap wajah pria itu.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena menolongku tadi. Jadi bisa kau sebutkan siapa namamu?"

"…"

Changmin sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya menghapati anak lelaki itu. Apa sih susahnya membuka mulut dan bicara?

"YAH! Apa kau bisu?!" benarkan, urat sabar yang ia miliki putus tak kurang dalam tiga detik. Anak lelaki itu berjengit kaget dan merasa takut. Perlahan ia semakin mundur sehingga punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya semakin dalam tertunduk dan tangannya yang semakin kencang memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa menarik napas dalam untuk meredakan emosinya. Posisinya sekarang adalah ia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap anak lelaki ini. Perlahan Changmin mulai beringsut mendekati anak lelaki itu. Mengelus surai coklat yang mendadak kaku atas sentuhannya.

"Hahh~ baiklah kalau kamu tak ingin bicara, maaf karena membuatmu takut tadi." Ucap Changmin, terdengar lebih lembut sehingga anak lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Changmin. Dan Changmin tertegun melihat mata besar seperti anak anjing yang begitu menggemaskan didepannya. Dulu ia selalu mengira tatapan mematikan seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh hyung cantiknya, sehingga ia pasti akan segera luluh saat menatap puppy eyes tersebut.

Changmin memilih mengedarkan pendangannya keluar jendela, tak sanggup menatap mata itu yang pasti akan membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencubiti pipi gembil anak lelaki itu –hal yang sering terjadi saat Jaejoong menatapnya seperti itu-.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit?" Tanya Changmin. Dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat jika anak lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan sehingga Changmin merasa semakin bersalah karenanya.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi sebelum kita kedokter."

.

.

Changmin menggeram frustasi menatap anak lelaki yang tengah menutup seluruh badannya yang full naked dengan selimut miliknya. Ia lupa jika ia tidak punya stok pakaian yang muat untuk ukuran anak lelaki itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia membawa anak itu dengan pakaian lusuhnya tadi? Akhirnya ia lebih memilih pakaian hyungnya yang mesti tetap kebesaran dibadan anak itu tapi terlihat lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaian miliknya.

Ia tertegun melihat penampilan anak itu. Kulitnya yang baru ia sadari begitu putih bersih, rambut coklat yang basah, mata bulat dan pipi gembil membuat anak itu terlihat begitu manis dengan pakaian hyungnya yang kebesaran. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menatap betapa menggemaskan anak lelaki itu.

"Kajja, kita obati lukamu." Bahkan ia tanpa sadar menarik tangan anak itu untuk mengikutinya.

Kruuyuukkk~

Tapi rupanya perut anak itu meginterupsi gerakan Changmin. Changmin tertawa mendengarnya dan semakin terbahak melihat raut wajah anak itu yang merajuk, tak terima ditertawakan olehnya.

"Sebaiknya kita beri makan cacing diperutmu dulu." Mereka akhirnya menuju dapur Changmin yang berantakkan. Mengekor dibelakang Changmin, anak lelaki itu mengikuti Changmin menuju kulkasnya yang penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"Apa yang harus aku beri padamu?" ujar Changmin yang terdengar seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya soal olah mengolah makanan dia adalah yang terburuk, dia lebih senang disebut sebagai penikmat makanan dibanding pembuat makanan, hal seperti ini cukup hyungnya saja yang menguasai.

Sambil menimang-nimang makanan apa yang bisa ia buat tanpa membuat perut anak itu semakin sakit, akhirnya ia lebih memilih membuat sandwich yang tidak terlalu susah dibuat.

"Hey bocah, duduklah dulu disana." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kursi meja makan dengan dagunya. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Ia duduk sambil mengamati Changmin yang lebih memilih membuat makanan tepat disampingnya.

Tak lama matanya menilik tertarik pada sebuah toples yang ada didepan Changmin. Ia menarik lengan kemeja Changmin untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin ketus merasa kegiatan yang baginya memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi tersebut tengah diganggu oleh bocah disampingnya. Anak itu menatap Changmin penuh harap dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke toples tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku membuatkanmu susu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada enggan.

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

Anak itu memilih untuk mengambil toples yang ada ditengah meja makan. Membuka tutupnya dengan tidak sabar, mulutnya terbuka seakan mengatakan waaa~ saat melihat bubuk-bubuk putih tersebut.

Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulut yang sontak membuat Changmin heran. Setelahnya jari yang basah akan air liur itu ia masukkan kedalam toples. Saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya terlihat bubuk-bubuk susu yang melengket dipermukaan jari tersebut. Anak itu tersenyum senang sebelum memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut, merasakan bubuk putih susu itu memanjakan lidahnya.

Changmin melotot horror melihat kelakuan anak lelaki tersebut. Saat anak itu akan kembali memasukkan jarinya yang basah, Changmin terlebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"Yah! Itu jorok!" bentak Changmin dengan mata melotot.

Anak itu mempoutkan bibir tebalnya dan entah kenapa terlihat sangat imut dimata Changmin. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengalah dan mengambilkan piring kecil untuk meletakkan susu bubuk itu. Saat ia melihat anak kecil itu begitu bersemangat mengemut jarinya yang penuh serbuk susu, ia jadi berfikir batapa miripnya bocah itu seperti anak kecil yang terjebak pada tubuh seorang remaja.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran konyol tersebut. setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Tidak mungkinkan anak itu hanya makan serbuk susu untuk mengenyangkan perutnya?

oOo

Saat mereka sudah selesai mengunjungi dokter, Changmin memutuskan untuk membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk anak lelaki tersebut. Ia harus rela mengeluarkan uang jajannya bulan ini untuk dapat membelikan anak lelaki itu baju.

Anak itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat tau Changmin akan membelikannya pakaian. Ia dengan riang mengikuti kaki jenjang changmin dengan kantong belanjaan yang terayun ditangannya.

Siang itu jalanan sungguh ramai karena hari libur. Saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau, ia dengan antusias menyebrangi trotoar yangpenuh dengan manusia lalu lalang. Hingga akhirnya ia beberapa kali menabrak badan orang lain saat berjalan. Dan ia sadar telah kehilangan lelaki tinggi itu.

Ia berhenti berjalan, mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah yang dapat ia jangkau. Tiba-tiba ia begitu merasa takut sendirian. Ia bahkan sudah tak menghiraukan rasa sakit saat ditabrak beberapa orang atau badannya yang sudah mulai oleng nyaris jatuh.

Bibirnya terbuka seperti berkata sesuatu tapi tidak menghasilkan suara apapun. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Hingga genggaman dikedua bahunya mengagetkannya. Tangan itu menopangnya agar tak jatuh ketanah dan mungkin terinjak oleh pejalan kaki yang ramai. Dan ia merasa lega saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Daritadi kulihat, wajahmu seperti orang yang siap menangis kapan saja."

"…"

"Yah! Kenapa malah menangis?" Changmin jadi kelabakan sendiri melihat anak lelaki itu yang mengeluarkan air mata. Sedari tadi dia sudah heran saat melihat anak itu berhenti tiba-tiba didepannya. Saat ia ingin menghampiri anak itu yang nyaris jatuh, ia malah terbawa arus orang-orang yang berlawanan arah. Untung ia tepat waktu saat anak itu sudah siap jatuh kapan saja.

Ia terkejut saat anak itu memeluknya erat. Melesakkan kepala didadanya, bisa ia rasakan kemeja depannya yang basah karena air mata anak tersebut. Mau tak mau Changmin mengelus punggung bergetar anak itu agar tenang.

"Hey… hey… sudah jangan menangis."

.

.

"Hey kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara ya?" Tanya Changmin sedikit ketus saat sedari tadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tidak dijawab oleh anak itu.

Anak lelaki itu menatapnya ragu dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Hey, aku harus tau nama dan alamat rumahmu untuk memulangkanmu. Aissshhh, merepotkan sekali." Ujar Changmin membuat anak itu menunduk semakin merasa tak enak padanya.

"Atau kau kabur dari rumah?" dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat tubuh anak itu kaku. Sepertinya tebakan Changmin benar kali ini melihat anak itu semakin menunduk dalam.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa begitu merepotkanku sih!"

Dan Changmin sekarang benar-benar luluh saat melihat mata anak itu yang terlihat memohon dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Hah~ baiklah. Kalau kau ingin tinggal disini kau harus membantu memberesi rumah, arra?" anak itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebar yang manis. Ia reflek memeluk tubuh Changmin, membuat Changmin tersentak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Yah bocah lepaskan pelukanmu!" ucap Changmin kesal alih-alih bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Akhirnya anak itu melepaskan tubuh Changmin dan terus menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak hilang diwajahnya.

Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar Changmin sebelum bangkit berdiri. Diambilnya buku dan bolpoin yang ada diatas meja belajar Changmin dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disalah satu halaman buku. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa mengkerut alis dengan bingung atas tingkah anak itu. Saat merasa telah selesai menulis, anak itu berjalan menuju Changmin dan memperlihatkan tulisannya.

_Kyu imnida._

Changmin tersenyum dan menatap wajah anak itu yang kemudian menunduk seperti halnya sedang berkenalan. Ah, manis sekali bocah didepannya ini.

"Namaku Shim Changmin." Balas Changmin sebelum sesuatu merasuki pikirannya. Jika bocah ini memerlukan kertas dan bolpoin sebagai sarana komunikasinya, apa benar ia bisu? Pikir Changmin menatap anak yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: maaf karena update lama, tapi ff ini bakal diupdate nggak tentu sesuai mood nulis Zy/plakk

**Big Thanks to:**

Guest | FiWonKyu0201 | gaemgyu0321 | SnowyDictator | IrumaAckleschia | Syifa0304 | KMsDhae | ChoYeonRin | shakyu | Izca RizcassieYJ | Raina94 | Blackyuline | withDB5K | | rikha-chan | chwangxian | BlaueFEE | wonkyunjaemo | anne | dewdew90 | minniechangkyu56 | Jmhyewon | Changmin loppie | Kyuhyuk07 | shin min hyo | xoxoxo | mutiara1307 | Augesteca | gdtop | riekyumidwife | kyu7 | Kim Eun Seob | shintaelf

**Balasan review: untuk yang punya akun, Zy balas di PM**

Guest: ini sudah dilanjut gomawo sudah baca

gaemgyu0321: makasih udah mau baca, ini sudah saya lanjut

Syifa0304: terima kasih, ayo lanjut baca lagi

ChoYeonRin: terima kasih sudah suka, mian karena nggak bisa update cepat

Shakyu: semoga chap ini masih seru, terima kasih karena udah mau baca

withDB5K: bias aku di DB5K itu Junchan, n menurutku junchan itu manis dan imut . jd karakterny baby Su-ie aku buat seperti itu. Chap ini Kyu nya banyak loh :3 terima kasih karena berkenan baca

Anne: terima kasih sudah baca. Iya si kyu jd kumal :p

Dewdew90: semoga chap ini masih menarik, selamat membaca dan terima kasih

minniechangkyu56: yap, itu emang babykyu, semoga chap ini masih tetap keren, gomawo sudah mau baca.

Jmhyewon: gomawo juga sudah baca, ini chap 2 nya

shin min hyo: ini sudah saya lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau baca

xoxoxo: iya Kyunya lebih muda, ini chap 2 nya, gomawo sudah mau baca


End file.
